


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Kai Parker

by halsteadrhodes



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ nsfw alphabet w/ kai parker pls? <3❜❜- AnonWARNINGS: smut, sexual content, 18+, nsfw
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Reader, Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Kai Parker

  
  
  


**A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**  
  


_He isn't clingy after sex per say. But he does love cuddling you and kissing the bruises/marks as well as bites he left on your body._

_Course he likes it when you compliment him._

_He will either pull you on top of him and hug you or pull you to his side, wrapping his arm around you. And pressing soft kisses on the top of your head plus forehead._

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)**

_His hands and fingers. Mostly because he knows how much pleasure they can bring you._

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

_Inside of you or in your mouth. He likes to watch his cum drip out of you and he likes to watch you swallow his cum._

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_It's not dirty but he wants to be with you forever._

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)**

_Kai doesn't really have much experience. And mostly had to learn. Though he is a quick learner._

_You are his first after all._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Missionary. Mostly any position where he is the DOM. He likes to watch your facial expressions as he fucks you. Especially when he uses his magic as well._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Kai is more serious in the moment then goofy. He is goofy after sex though._

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He doesn't really worry much about it unless you tell him to trim it then he will._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)**

_Such a hopeless romantic._

_He likes to hold your hand. Kiss you, or your lips, cheek, etc._

_Gives you compliments._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_He mostly masturbates to pictures of you or the memory of the last sexual encounter he shared with you_

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink, hair pulling, orgasm denial/control, food play, choking, magic kink, bondage, DOM, spanking._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Anywhere. He likes to take you anywhere. If it's in public then he will but a cooking spell on him and you._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Kai is turned on by you all the time. Whether it's revealing or tight clothing. You in lingerie, the thought of you, his last sexual encounter with you, teasing him. Seducing him._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn-offs)**

_Slapping that has nothing to do with spanking, anything that makes you uncomfortable or puts you in danger._

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_50/50, he likes giving and receiving._

_Like I said in the experience part, he isn’t that experienced in sexual intercourse or other sexual activities. So, he is pretty much learning as he is doing it. He is a fast learner. Your moans encourage him._

_Kai likes receiving oral. He likes it when you give him a blow job. He likes gripping onto your hair, as you bob your head up and down._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Rarely slow and sensual._

_He is more fast and rough, or just fast._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Kai thrives off of them. He likes any form of sex. Whether it is a quickie or proper sex._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Kai is game to take risks and experiment, though he normally sees if you are okay with it at first._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)**

_Four, eight, depends. He stops when you are too tired or blackout._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He owes a good amount of sex toys. He loves using sex toys on you._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Kai likes to tease a lot. More so in public or in front of your friends. Especially in front of the mystic falls gang._

_He loves to deny you of an orgasm. He also likes teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock before thrusting in._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Kai is pretty loud and vocal. He likes to moan, groan, grunt, gasp and whimper._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_He likes to use magic on you a lot. Especially to get you to orgasm a lot. He uses it to the point you blackout._

**X = X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He isn't skinny nor small nor big somewhere in-between. He is also thick._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Higher than high. He wants to jump your bones constantly. And sometimes you have to remind him you aren't in the mood which hurts his feelings._

**Z = ZZZ (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
  


_As creepy as it sounds he just watches you sleep, he doesn't really need sleep since his a heretic._

_Though before getting turned into a vampire. He often fights to keep his eyes closed. He doesn't trust anyone other than you. And he was afraid someone was going to steal you away from him._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Kai Parker or TVD request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
